


Autumn

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac likes this season, but Scott gives him a reason to love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Isaac had always liked autumn. Ever since he was a kid, he looked forward to that time of year when the leaves began to change colors, which meant two things that he looked forward to the most: his birthday and Halloween.

Now that he was older – and technically still could be considered a kid, even though he was sixteen now – he didn't really look forward to either one of those two things, but something told him that this was going to be better than before.

On the morning of his seventeenth birthday, he got something that he was never expecting before. Scott made him breakfast and left him a card, inside of which was written.

_Come downstairs for the rest of your birthday gift. – Scott_

Once he made it downstairs, Isaac raised an eyebrow slightly. "Scott what--?" The question got cut off by Scott kissing him, soft and gentle at first but then grew more eager as Isaac relaxed. Finally pulling away from the other teenager, Scott offered him a smile before he spoke.

"Happy birthday, Isaac."


End file.
